Frankenstein vs Werewolf Warriors
Rai and Frankenstein accompany Lunark and Muzaka to the werewolves' territory after learning that M-21 is being held captive by the werewolves. As they approach their destination, Lunark senses four warriors heading towards them. Frankenstein offers to deal with them and departs as his master removes the seal that binds his powers. Prologue Four werewolf warriors are on their way to face Muzaka and Lunark but suddenly find themselves under attack from a sinister presence. They dodge the attacks as the culprit emerges from the shadows, being none other than Frankenstein who demands the location of his "kid". The warriors are displeased when they learn that they are stopped by a mere human who, they believe, belongs to the Union. Dorant orders Gorma to finish the human invader but the latter is unwilling, at first, to face a weak human. With Frankenstein's taunts and Dorant's realization of Frankenstein's identity and strength that is comparable to a clan leader, he acquiesces and the others decide to leave in order to face Muzaka and Lunark. Frankenstein is annoyed by the conversation and establishes that no one could leave without his consent by releasing innumerable dark aura tentacles. The werewolves are forced to dodge his attacks and are surprised by his powers. Krano catches hold of a dark projectile coming towards his eye and crushes it. Dorant then identifies their opponent from his unique aura as Frankenstein - a human with power rivaling that of noble clan leaders and werewolf warriors. Battle Summary 'Frankenstein vs Gorma' Gorma then decides to face the 'so-called strongest member of the pathetic human race'. Frankenstein asks him who he is, and he proudly introduces himself as "Gorma". Frankenstein expresses horror which prompts Gorma to rhetorically ask whether he has heard of him. Frankenstein answers in the negative so he is enraged to know that he was being toyed with and transforms. Frankenstein draws out the Dark Spear but finds it unusually volatile. Gorma charges at Frankenstein and punches him. Frankenstein is thrown back but manages to dodge the second attack that shatters the spot he was standing on. Gorma, who is visibly excited, releases a blast of energy that hits Frankenstein and causes the ground to crack for a distance. His companions decide to resume their mission and Gorma turns back to tell them to wait for him under the assumption that he will make a quick job out of his opponent. The momentary distraction is the opportunity Frankenstein has been waiting for. He cuts off Gorma's wrist with a sudden strike and also slashes at Gorma's left shoulder. Afterward, he launches powerful attacks that destroy their surroundings. Gorma becomes wary of the pain he feels after receiving such attacks while the spectators are taken aback by the turn of events. Dorant realizes that Frankenstein has been hiding his powers from the very beginning. Frankenstein blames their complacent attitude while explaining it as understandable since humans have been much weaker than werewolves for a long time. He relays that he does not intend to lose to werewolves in a one-on-one battle, especially to someone he is facing for the first time. Meanwhile, Gorma angrily complains about the unusual painful sensation. Frankenstein ignores him and continues to talk to the other three, telling them to proceed with their business as he admits that he cannot win against all of them but assures that he will follow them after killing Gorma. Gorma prepares to dart back as Frankenstein grins. However, he is stopped by Dorant who orders Krano to join the fight. Frankenstein chides them, saying that they should have faith in their comrade while Krano finds teaming up beneath him and proposes fighting by himself. Gorma finds the situation humiliating and loses his temper on further instigation from Frankenstein. Although in pain, he rushes back to the fight despite Dorant's call to stop him. This time, Frankenstein blocks all of his punches and slashes his chest. He ends the duel by releasing a gigantic beam of dark energy point blank onto his opponent's face. FAs his opponent lands from the attack, Frankenstein senses that he will not be able to control Dark Spear for long and approaches for his kill. He is stalled by an attack from Krano. 'Frankenstein vs Krano' Krano admonishes Gorma for his stubbornness and tells him to recuperate while he takes over the fight. Krano warns Frankenstein that he will not let his guard down the way Gorma did. The two clash and exchange attacks. Krano holds up against Frankenstein by slashing furiously causing the Dark Spear to consume its owner up to his neck. Meanwhile, Gorma seethes and looks for a chance to avenge his humiliation. The opportunity presents itself as Frankenstein creates an opening to lure him. Gorma falls for the trap and tries to punch Frankenstein from above. But Frankenstein dodges and impales him from behind. The Dark Spear afflicts excruciating pain and starts to consume its victim. Dorant orders him to pull out the weapon but Gorma complains that it has a will of its own and screams for help. Krano reaches out towards the dark matter tornado that is engulfing his teammate but staggers back after the very touch of it hurts him. A moment later, Gorma vanishes into thin air. 'Frankenstein vs Krano, Braang & Dorant' Krano charges and hits Frankenstein, swearing to kill him. To his surprise and annoyance, Dorant appears above his opponent and blasts an energy beam. Dorant then releases a powerful punch that results in a crater and lands at its edge. He explains that they should end things quickly and find Muzaka to redeem themselves. However, Frankenstein climbs out and mocks them for their cowardice. Braang joins the battle, hitting Frankenstein from behind and releasing a huge beam of energy at him. Dorant and Krano take turns in hitting Frankenstein who struggles to stave off the attacks. He crashes onto the ground after Dorant kicks him in the shoulder from above. As the werewolves power up to launch the finishing strike, they are interrupted by surprise attacks. Krano finds himself under invisible attacks caused by Rael Kertia and Braang tries to shield himself from Karias' energy arrow. The sudden arrival of the clan leaders interrupts the werewolves from finishing Frankenstein and they have no choice but to face both Frankenstein and clan leaders. Aftermath Karias and Rael arrive after Gorma is killed. With two comrades by his side, the battle divides into three one-on-one matches. Rael takes on Krano with Karias facing Braang, leaving Frankenstein to fight Dorant. Image Gallery 422 surprise attack by Franky.JPG 422_warriors.JPG 423 Franky attack 01.JPG 423 Franky attack 03.JPG 423 Franky attack 02.JPG Franken_attacks_Krano_Dorant_423.png 423 Franky attack 04.JPG 423 Franky attack 05.JPG Frankenstein_Ch423.png 422.JPG FrankyVsGorma05.JPG FrankyVsGorma03.JPG FrankyVsGorma02.JPG FrankyVsGorma04.JPG 425-2.JPG 425-3.JPG Gorma-end.JPG Gorma-end2.JPG Krano_426.PNG Krano_426_1.PNG Krano_426_2.PNG Krano_426_3.PNG Krano_426_4.PNG Krano_426_5.PNG Krano_426_6.PNG Category:Battles